


Beautiful Disaster of a Tea Party

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: In which Jon's plans to throw a surprise tea party for Sansa's birthday but it is a bit of a disaster





	Beautiful Disaster of a Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Elizabeth! :)  
> Look at my totally original title. I totally didn't spend like 20 minutes trying to come up with something lol

“No, no, NO!” Jon cried over the smoke alarm that had began its insistent beeping. How had that happened? He had followed the recipe and kept an eye on the time!

He grabbed a dishtowel, waving the smoke away as he hurried to the oven. He flicked the switch off and wrenched the door opened, spluttering as the smoke hit him. He waved the towel again, coughing as he peered inside.

The lemon cakes were definitely ruined.

“Shit!” he grumbled, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip, trying to keep calm.

He had planned a surprise tea party for Sansa’s twenty fifth birthday and he had spent weeks researching any recipes that contained recipes, and especially her beloved lemon cakes, as well as Disney themes he could use to decorate the flat. He had even bought dog wine for Ghost because Sansa would hate for him to be left out of the festivities.

Right now, Ghost was looking over the edge of his bed with a total ‘well, this is a disaster’ look on his face. Jon huffed at his pet.

“Well, what do we do now, huh boy?” he asked. Ghost snorted, turning his head back into his bed in order to go back to sleep. Jon sighed, throwing his hands up. “Some help you are. Are you still mad about those damn ribbons?”

Ghost snorted again, still not looking at him. Jon took that as a yes. And he supposed he wouldn’t be happy either if someone tried to hold him place in order to tie pink ribbons around his neck and in his hair. Still, Ghost was supposed to be his best friend, supportive in everything!

“Fine, I thought you loved Sansa too,” Jon said. Ghost gifted him with a look over his shoulder as if silently judging Jon’s pathetic desperation.

He sent a silent praise to whatever Gods there may be when the buzzer went, signalling either Robb and Theon or Arya had arrived to help set up.  He grudgingly accepted that he needed all the help he could – even if that included having to deal with Theon’s likely jokes about what else ribbons could be used for to make Sansa’s birthday a day to remember.

It turned out to be Arya though and Jon couldn’t really decide if that is any better. For while she may not grind his gears like Theon does, she isn’t exactly the domestic type. Not that Robb and Theon are either but they have cars and would be able to go and quickly drive to the shop for more ingredients, or some sort of replacement for the ruined lemon cakes at least. And while Arya is totally down for helping Jon spoil her sister she doesn’t really have the best memory or organisational skills. Arya is a here and now sort of girl and right now but unfortunately for Jon, this fact is not a comfort.

“Where are the costumes?” he asked. Arya blinked at him as she raised her eyes from her phone.

“Excuse me?” she practically shrieked, as though he had just asked to piss in her shoe or something.

“We were meant to have a Disney theme, remember? Princes and princesses? Didn’t you pass on the message to everyone?”

“Oh,” Arya replied before shrugging and kicking off her shoes. “I must have blocked it as soon as the word princess came up.”

“I gave you the order number to pick up since you lived just up the road from Utopia Costumes!”

“Well, you can ask Robb to drive up and get them can’t you?” she said as she crossed over to Ghost, who bounded up immediately, tail thumping against the bottom of his bed as he relished in Arya’s attention.

“We won’t have time now! Sansa will be here in an hour! Fuck, what are we going to do?!”

“Gee, Jonathan, I guess everyone will just show up naked,” she deadpanned. She shook her head at him as she walked past and threw herself down on the sofa.

“This is all going wrong!” Jon moaned, pressing his hands to his face and scrubbing desperately.

“Sansa won’t care,” Arya replied. And Jon she had meant it as a comfort. Sansa wouldn’t mind how much of a disaster Jon’s original plans had gone, she would just be grateful that he was doing something like this at all. Sansa loved time spent with her friends and family but with jobs and family she never managed to spend much time with them.

“Um, Jon,” Arya said suddenly, turning to frown at him. “Why are there pink ribbons all over Ghost’s bed?”

“He wouldn’t stay still for me,” Jon grumbled. “So, I dumped the ribbons in there in protest.”

“You tried to put _ribbons_ on him?”

“Alright, hold off calling the SSPCA for goodness sake,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

The buzzer went again and Jon launched himself over the sofa to get to the door, fingers scrambling against the phone in his rush to lift it.

“Robb? You need to go to the shops and get lemon cakes!”

“I don’t have the car,” Robb’s muffled voice replied. “I told you at the start of the week it was going in for a service and I was getting the bus.”

“Yeah and I had already planned to be drinking before all this so I’m out,” Theon unhelpfully added.

“Fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck!”

“I’ll phone Margaery and tell her to pick stuff up,” Arya said, taking her phone from her back jeans pocket and dialling Margaery’s number.

The buzzer went again and Jon remembered he hadn’t let Robb and Theon in. He moved away from the door with another exasperated groan, looking around the room for some sort of sign of a divine intervention.

“Mum and Dad are on their way,” Robb announced as they entered the flat.

“Aw shit!” Jon moaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

“What? _You_ invited them!”

“No, it isn’t that. I just realised I didn’t remember to ask Catelyn for the nice china!”

“Ha!” Arya cried out, pointing a finger and grinning victoriously. “See? I’m not the only fuck up around here!”

“Where is the beer?” Theon commented, moving through to the kitchen area and opening the fridge.

“How can I get a tea party wrong?” Jon mumbled, running a hand through his curls.

“Oh, no!” Theon yelped right before the plate of sandwiches crashed to the floor. Theon blinked at the mess and then up at Jon before mumbling. “I was hungry.”

“I give up,” Jon sighed, flopping down on the sofa and staring up at the ceiling.

“Well, I mean,” Robb started, awkwardly patting Jon’s ankle in comfort. “At least it is memorable!”

“It can’t get any worse!” Jon mumbled, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes.

“Honey, I’m ho-oh, oh _fuck_!” Sansa squeaked as she stood frozen in the doorway, looking around at her siblings and Theon in shock. Her cheeks coloured and Jon rose to look at her, his hand slung over the back of the sofa for support.

“Um…what is all this?” Sansa asked, finally stepping inside and gently closing the door.

“It was supposed to be a surprise Disney themed party for you. But I burned all the food, Ghost wouldn’t let me put ribbons on him and is now not talking to me, I forgot to remind Arya to get the costumes and Catelyn to bring the nice china cups you love. And Theon dropped the sandwiches.”

“The jelly is superb though,” Theon commented happily as he popped another spoonful in his mouth.

“Aww, that is so sweet!” Sansa replied, smiling at Jon. “Come here, you big softie.”

She held her hands out for a hug and Jon felt his lips twitch despite himself as he hauled himself up off the sofa. She hooked her arms under his shoulder and pulled him flush against him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before nuzzling his neck.

“This was very sweet,” she whispered in his ear, glancing over to make sure that the others were not listening. “But, uh…I had plans of my own to surprise you with.”

“Oh?” he grinned. Sansa snickered, ducking her head down.

“I took my knickers off on the way up here because I had hoped to get started straight away,” she giggled. Jon groaned, fingers flexing against her hips as if to convey his desperate desire for her right now.

“Officially the worst day of my life,” he griped.


End file.
